El sultán de ojos azules
by Shiga San
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los ukes. Aomine es despertado en mitad de la noche, su palacio está siendo atacado y solo le queda huir del lugar con las pocas personas de confianza que le ha asignado la sultana. Su huida terminará en una pequeña casa con uno de los miembros de su harén. Sin títulos ni pertenencias, no es mas que un hombre... mucho mas humano de lo que le gustaría.


Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Sakurai, Aomine.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**El sultán de ojos azules.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El aroma de aquel cuarto le causaba nauseas.

Madera vieja, tratada mil veces con aceites que habían ido perdiendo facultades con el paso del tiempo. El aroma de algo viejo que era embadurnado de pátina una y otra vez, mezclando todo con años de limpieza, y friegas para mantenerlo brillante.

Toda la estancia era de madera, toda.

Mirase donde mirase, los árboles muertos convertidos en distintas cosa llenaban casi cada rincón.

La tenue luz anaranjada de las dos pequeñas vasijas de barro eran su única referencia con el cuarto.

Y no solo olía a eso, también había ceras, telas teñidas, viejos pergaminos, lozas y vasijas... y todo tenía un extraño aroma que se mezclaba con el de la madera y le provocaba un desprecio tan enorme que casi sentía que su cabeza estallaría de dolor.

No recordaba en que parte del palacio se encontraba, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa pequeña estancia aterida de cosas y objetos de madera formara parte de su palacio; para ser sinceros ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona que lo había encerrado ahí.

Por su propia seguridad.

Aomine avanzó hasta la puerta, atrancada con varias alfombras enrolladas. un par de pequeños muebles de cajones labrados, y pegó la oreja a ella.

Las joyas que lo adornaban tintinearon en el gesto, y llevó su mano a los pendientes que unían el lóbulo de su oreja con la aleta de su nariz, mediante un fino cordón de oro rosa.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que el tintineo cesó, y enfocó su atención al exterior.

La revuelta se había iniciado al amanecer, aún dormía cuando tomaron el palacio.

Los asaltantes eran muchos, organizados, armados y peligrosos.

La mayoría de su guardia privada había caído, todo el personal del palacio, capturado; seguramente muchos asesinados, otros tomados como esclavos, rehenes...

Los pasos al otro lado, pesados, gruesos.

Varios hombres, armados.

Aomine no se mueve, junto a la puerta escucha atentamente.

Gritos, órdenes... han entrado en la cámara del tesoro, ríen, felices.

Devoran las reservas de comida, agua... Se ensañan con los que oponen resistencia, al resto simplemente los liberan.

Aunque casi sería mejor que los asesinaran ahí mismo. Frente a ellos, fuera del palacio, días y días de ardiente arena. Fina, brillante, dorada y desolada arena.

Nada mas.

Incluso para un experto viajero, viajar sin rumbo y a pie, solo se concebía en una cabeza carente de raciocinio.

Se queda de piedra al escuchar una voz conocida; han capturado a la sultana, a su madre. Eso no va a permitirlo, no a ella.

Dispuesto a salir, se agacha, la decisión de apartar lo que mantiene la puerta falsa cerrada está tomada.

Justo entonces lo nota. Una pequeña mano, en su brazo.

El calor le ha impedido darse cuenta de que no está solo ahí. Varios de los miembros del harén le acompañan, jóvenes al servicio de su padre, dos jovencitas que siempre iban con su madre...

El pequeño cuarto de repente, se le hace inmenso.

Y lo nota, esa mano, apretando con mas fuerza, asiendo para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

Su pelo está cubierto, al igual que la mitad de su rostro. Al alcance de sus ojos, el joven sultán puede apreciar una fina silueta, sedas en tonos rojizos cubren su piel, la mano que lo toca, enjoyada.

El anillo en su dedo corazón le identifica como uno de los miembros del harén de su padre.

Agradece que el Sultán no se encuentre en el palacio, y a ese chico que lo despertara y arrastrara aún dormido hasta el diminuto cuarto.

Podía ver el toque de su madre en todos los que se encontraban ahí. Las doncellas, los guardias, un cocinero y un consejero. Su madre había pensando en las personas que estaban ahí, para acompañarle como nuevo Sultán si su padre no regresaba a tiempo o si directamente no regresaba.

La sultana era una mujer inteligente, y por eso mismo era amada por el pueblo.

Y estaba segura de que el pueblo amaría a su hijo del mismo modo.

– Debemos esperar, majestad. – Su voz sale, entre la seda que cubre su boca, suave, musical.

– Ya lo sé. – Suspira, derrotado. Vivo, pero derrotado.

Los minutos se suceden, al son de los granos de arena recorriendo las curvas infinitas de un reloj de arena. Los asaltantes van cejando en su búsqueda y dedican su tiempo a otros menesteres mas placenteros.

El vino, la comida, agua, y las mujeres les entretienen. Son mercenarios, soldados deshonrosos, o simples matones, pero hombres al fin y al cabo, y caen, por supuesto.

El vino, el cansancio o el tedio, cualquiera de ellas les derrota.

El palacio queda sumido en un extraño silencio. Solo el siseo de las plantas en los preciosos jardines, o las respiraciones rápidas de los animales enjaulados, nerviosos, conscientes del peligro que recorre su territorio, del mal que ataca a los humanos que lo habitan, parece escucharse por encima del viento del desierto; nada mas.

Aomine espera tendido, pero sin dormir. El sueño no acude a él esta noche, no mientras sabe que su madre y todo el palacio ha sido capturado y diezmado para el provecho de unos pocos maleantes de baja ralea.

Un suspiro contenido surca su cuerpo, irremediablemente.

Mira alrededor, a la gente que lo acompaña. No sabe si por obligación o por una cuestión de honor; seguramente, muchos de ellos le habían dado su palabra de honor a la Sultana, de acompañar y aconsejar a su hijo para asumir el liderazgo. Todos ellos son libres de marcharse, cuando lo deseen. En su palacio jamás ha habido esclavos, todos los trabajadores del palacio lo hacen por voluntad propia. Tienen una asignación económica en función de su trabajo, comida, alojamiento limpio y adecuado, y respeto.

Incluso los integrantes del harén están ahí por que lo desean.

Los mas jóvenes, estudian, aprenden artes y otros oficios, y son ellos quienes deciden a su mayoría de edad si quedarse en los aposentos del harén, o por el contrario, ir a la gran biblioteca, a los telares, cocina, almacenes... escribas y contables, todos ellos tienen posibilidad de elección.

Aomine suspira. Cansado, y asustado, de repente el peso del reino se cierne sobre él como una criatura viviente, le acecha en toda la extensión de su importancia.

Mira sus manos, enjoyadas. Las finas cadenas de oro que lo adornan por todas partes pueden suponer un problema fuera del palacio. Y sus ropas, de finas hebras. Sus largos cabellos, anudados en la nuca, y trenzados en una apretada figura, hablan de su estatus.

Incluso el dulce aroma que despide, fruto de los perfumes y aceites suministrados antes de dormir por los sirvientes, son un claro indicativo de quien es.

No hay que precisar de mucha inteligencia para comprender que su primer acto será sacarle del palacio, al menos hasta que el sultán y todo su ejército regresen. Y su objetivo será la ciudad anexa.

Aomine es consciente de que para moverse entre los ciudadanos con tranquilidad debe despojarse de lo que le identifica como miembro de la realeza.

El muchacho vestido de seda roja se acerca a él, un pequeño fardo en sus manos. Aparta la tela, arrodillado a su lado, y muestra su contenido.

Una cajita, para contener sus joyas, y unas prendas simples, sin adornos, en tonos cobrizos. Un pantalón cómodo, una camisola anudada con un cordón al cuello, y unos zapatos de piel de cabra. Discreto y apropiado.

Adelanta la mano, toma la pequeña tela de seda que cubre sus labios entre dos dedos y la aparta de su rostro.

Sakurai.

Le conoce, y reconoce en ese instante su graso error inicial. El anillo que le identifica como miembro del harén de su padre seguramente le fue dado por su progenitora, por si surgía algún contratiempo; ya que Sakurai no pertenecía al harén de su padre, si no al suyo propio.

Nacido en una de las tribus nómadas del desierto, había sido llevado a palacio a los cinco años. Unas fiebres habían diezmado a su tribu, y los supervivientes no podían, ni deseaban, la carga de un pequeño niño. Desde entonces, y ya habían pasado mas de doce años, el muchacho había sido criado en la mas exquisita educación. Aprendía deprisa y ponía atención, dos rasgos de lo mas básico para un buen estudiante.

Su incursión en la zona del harén fue mas curiosidad que deseo real. Aunque desde siempre había contemplado al primogénito con admiración, jamás pensó que le admitirían tal capricho, ni mucho menos que Aomine diera uso de su persona para ese menester.

Si había alguien con derecho de elegir un nuevo camino para su existencia, era Sakurai.

El muchacho se alzó, buscando entre los enseres casi de puntillas.

El joven sultán se dio cuenta de que en aquel apretado lugar había menos gente que al inicio. Aunque él se sabía despierto, seguramente, en algún momento acabó cediendo al sueño, y los allí reunidos fueron saliendo para ocupar sus escondites fuera del palacio hasta el regreso del soberano.

Desenrolló unas alfombras, rojas y doradas, y las dispuso a su alrededor con unas finas barras de hierro forjado, creando así un espacio mas diminuto e íntimo.

El sonido de sus respiraciones parecía subir de volumen, rebotar entre las hebras de lana de las alfombras y morir entre ellos.

Depositó junto a él las prendas, abrió la caja y le pidió al joven sultán de ojos azules permiso con la mirada.

Aomine suspiró, alzando su mano, dejándose hacer.

A su alrededor solo el sonido de sus respiraciones, de los pequeños eslabones al chocar entre ellos, las medallitas y monedas que pendían de los adornos de su pelo, eran retiradas con calma, poniendo sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño y en amortiguar el sonido con los dedos en todo lo posible.

Al otro lado, el silencio le crispa el semblante. Solo puede significar dos cosas, o que todos han muerto, o que están dormidos; ambos abogan por que sea la segunda posibilidad.

Aomine permanece tendido en el suelo, sobre la cómoda y cálida disposición de telas que Sakurai había dispuesto para él con anterioridad. Se sienta, sobre las piernas dobladas, adelanta el cuello.

El muchacho se inclina hacia él. Desabrocha uno a uno la docena de collares y amuletos de oro que lo protegen, colocando cada uno de ellos de forma meticulosa en la pequeña caja de madera que traía con la ropa.

El brazalete en su antebrazo y muñeca, le son retirados. Sus anillos, la pequeña perforación en uno de sus pezones, y en el ombligo, sendas piedras preciosas. Dos finas líneas de oro blanco rodeando sus caderas y otras dos mas arriba, en su cintura, unidas entre ellas por diminutas lágrimas de cristal de tierras lejanas.

Poco a poco se va sintiendo mas desnudo que si le estuvieran sacando las prendas.

El castaño repta por su piernas, hasta su final. Toma uno de sus pies entre los dedos y le retira una de las lujosas sandalias que cubren sus pies. Anillos de oro en dos de sus dedos, y una nueva cadena desde el dedo corazón hasta su tobillo, donde era anudada y finalizada con un diminuto cascabel.

Sakurai acaricia cada porción de piel con cariño, con la punta de sus dedos en cuanto cada joya es retirada, haciendo un poco mas llevadera la ausencia.

Aomine le observa, con anhelo, calma y atención. Sus pequeñas manos fluyen por su cuerpo con familiaridad, con cierta ternura. Su tacto es cálido, delicado.

Se siente humano entre sus dedos, no oculta su sorpresa al descubrirlo, aunque tampoco dice palabra alguna que lo muestre.

Es un hombre mas, sin tratamientos, lujos ni concesiones. En sus manos, entre sus hábiles dedos, toda su realeza se desvanece, y aunque le es inusual, no puede mas que sentirse cómodo en tan extraña situación.

Sin pestañear le ve cerrar la caja, ocultarla convenientemente entre varios enseres del mismo tipo, camuflando la pequeña fortuna a la vista de todos y volverse de nuevo a él.

Solo un pequeño pendiente de hueso, regalo de su padre, sigue en la parte alta de su oreja, en la ternilla.

Ese no llamará la atención ni le identificará.

Con el brazo estirado en su dirección, le pide que se levante. Necesita que esté de pie para poder desnudarle y ayudarle con las nuevas prendas, mas discretas que las sedas que viste ahora.

Aunque puede hacerlo perfectamente por si mismo, estira los brazos juntos, por encima de la cabeza; una clara invitación para el otro chico.

Tal y como su monarca desea, desliza la camisa de seda blanca por su torso hacia arriba, hasta apartarlo de su cuerpo con cuidado.

Exhala un suspiro.

Es imposible mirarlo y no desear sus atenciones. Su piel color canela, dorada por el sol del desierto, sus ojos de cielo tardío, esos labios que ruegan ser besados; ese cuerpo es un regalo divino para los mortales. Lo mas cercano a un dios que Sakurai tendrá al alcance de sus dedos.

No es el mejor momento para dedicarle tiempo a los placeres terrenales, o quizá, por el contrario, es el momento justo para dejarse llevar y disfrutar un efímero instante de placer antes de una muerte terrible y dolorosa.

Sea como fuere, Ryo continua despojando de las prendas al joven sultán. Sus piernas quedan libres, incluso la ropa interior es retirada y doblada a un lado, dispuesta para ser guardada al igual que las joyas, en un lugar donde puede recuperarse con facilidad.

Completamente desnudo, Aomine no es mas que otro hombre, uno hermoso, pero hombre a fin y al cabo.

Arrodillado frente a él, le ofrece la primera de las prendas. Sus piernas encajan perfectamente en los pantalones, y Sakurai anuda con presteza los bajos y la cinturilla. La camisola se adapta a su torso con naturalidad. Solo queda su cabello.

Ryo duda si cubrirlo u ocultarlo dentro de la camisola, pero la cuestión es que su largo cabello es mas que reconocible. Solo la realeza lo tiene de tal longitud, ya que ninguno de ellos lo corta mientras dura su existencia en la tierra. Dieciocho años de no cortar el cabello ni una sola vez había dado lugar a una larga coleta trenzada de suave cabello negro azulado, precioso.

Lo mejor era ocultarlo de algún modo que diera la sensación de pelo corto.

Dentro de la camisola se notaba.

– Cambia tus ropas, me ocuparé del pelo. – Su voz, en un tenue susurro, le pone la piel de gallina.

Ryo le da la espalda. Quita la ropa del harén, las sedas rojas, y las tiras de satén adornadas y coloca prendas similares a la que su sultán viste en ese instante. Cuando se gira, y por fin, reúne valor para mirarle a la cara de nuevo, descubre con horror que ha cortado su cabello.

De algún modo y entre todos los enseres, ha logrado hallar una pequeña daga, de un antiguo ajuar en desuso, y ha cercenado con presteza la coleta desde su nacimiento en la parte mas baja de su nuca.

Como sea, debe ocultarlo también, es una clara pista del joven monarca. Se las arregla para dejar el pequeño almacén oculto tal y como estaba antes de acudir a él, y aparta un lienzo para mostrarle la salida.

Se asoma, mira a un lado y a otro, suma cautela en cada gesto, y toma su mano antes de salir.

Para Aomine es su primera vez fuera de los muros del palacio. Duda, incluso hace cierta fuerza para no dar el paso definitivo que le saque de aquel cuarto, pero es completamente consciente de que tiene que seguirle a donde quiera que le lleve. Trata de ponerle a salvo, a costa de todo lo demás, por encima de su propia vida y es un gesto que debe agradecer.

La curiosidad supera al temor, y le sigue en silencio. Sus ojos no saben donde mirar primero. Todo le es ajeno, nuevo y precioso, información que desea absorber lo más rápido posible.

La tierra bajo sus pies, los aromas de las casas, el ganado, la comida. La vida fuera de lo que él conoce huele diferente, suena distinto, es fascinante.

Una patrulla de hombres armados les hace detenerse. Sakurai finge indicarle una dirección y Aomine le sigue el juego. Les miran, pero no les parece que sea nada sospechoso y siguen caminando al acecho.

Los dos suspiran aliviados, se sonríen por la coincidencia.

Con el fin de llegar cuanto antes a su destino, Sakurai toma su mano entre la propia, anuda sus dedos con firmeza, tira de su mano y su persona con la clara intención de marcar no solo la velocidad del paso, si no la dirección a tomar.

Callejean, entre pequeñas casas de adobe encaladas, tejados de madera y hojas de palmera. Los aromas de las casas se deslizan fuera, cada uno con uno diferente y agradable, o al menos la inmensa mayoría.

Casi al final de uno de los callejones, después de un muro grueso y un rebaño de ovejas dormidas, encuentran su destino.

No se parece en nada a su hogar, pero cumple su función de mantenerle oculto y a salvo.

Hay comida en el centro de la habitación principal, hogazas de pan y miel. Velas, jabón, unas telas para que las usen como deseen. Dos tinajas de agua, una de aceite mas pequeña.

El sitio es amplio, al menos un poco mas que donde estaban con anterioridad y está limpio.

Se siente agotado, tanto anímica como físicamente.

Ryo lo nota, aunque inspecciona la pequeña casa antes de hacer nada. Asegura las ventanas, la puerta y entonces, cuando todo está en orden, aparece con un lecho mullido de lana de oveja. Lo prepara a un lado, tras encender una de las velas y disponerla en un plato en un rincón donde su llama no pueda quemar nada y extiende con cariño el colchón.

Aomine se tumba, de costado y se acomoda para dormir casi inmediatamente.

Sakurai envuelve el pan en una porción de tela para que no se ponga duro y busca un lugar en el que dormir él también.

– Ven, acompáñame, por favor.

Entre el discreto destello anaranjado de la vela puede ver su mano extendida en la oscuridad. Fuera, la noche se cierne sobre la ciudad, quizá ajena a lo que sucede en el palacio, o cómplice. Si alguno de los dos lo piensa o tiene en cuenta, no lo comparte en voz alta con el otro.

Sakurai duda, aunque sabe que no hay que temer.

Se acomoda a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no incomodarlo de algún modo, y cierra los ojos después de apagar la vela.

No le dice que está prisionero de esa pequeña casa hasta que el Sultán regrese, pero no hace falta; él lo sabe.

Ryo está salvando su vida, y él no tiene nada con que agradecerle o pagarle su entrega.

– No tengo nada con que recompensar tu ayuda. – No sabe por qué sigue hablando en un susurro.

– Eso no es necesario, alteza. – La respuesta le llega seguida de un bostezo.

Sakurai está agotado, aunque feliz de que su joven sultán esté a salvo, a su lado, y de una pieza.

…

El amanecer se cuela por una pequeña imperfección de las hojas de madera que cubren una de las ventanas.

El rayo del sol temprano llega a su lado, y estira sus dedos para tocarlo, aunque sabe de lo inútil de su empresa, no deja de intentarlo. Trata de atrapar una porción de día en sus manos, algo tan intangible, tan imposible como que su vida se prolongue mucho mas allá que unos días; unas semanas si los dioses encuentran entretenida su existencia.

Solo pestañea, sin moverse. La pequeña mano de su salvador posada en su vientre, sin pretensiones.

Suspira, cuando la realidad del presente regresa a su mente, en toda su gravedad.

Su padre no llegará de inmediato, y es muy posible que a esas alturas su madre esté tan muerta como los criados que soltaron al implacable desierto horas atrás.

Siente el inevitable final sobre él como una criatura viva, acechando, dispuesta a saltar con las fauces abiertas sobre su monárquica existencia en cualquier momento.

Sakurai se acomoda a su lado, en ese estado de duermevela previo al despertar, cuando aún se está profundamente dormido, pero el cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a los estímulos externos.

Aomine le acuna contra el costado, apretando con un poco mas de fuerza hasta subirle a su pecho. Sus dos brazos le acogen con cierta ternura, cierta calma.

Sakurai se siente afortunado. Que su rey le premie con esos gestos de cariño tan inusuales en su fría persona son mucho mas que un regalo.

Ha soñado con él.

Las musas del sueño han traído a su mente la primera vez que entró a los aposentos del harén.

Sakurai jamás se aventuró a esa parte del palacio. Era feliz y se sentía pleno en las funciones que la sultana había incluido para él en su día a día.

Las largas horas en la biblioteca, aprendiendo culturas lejanas, artes musicales, los secretos de la conversación, política … Todo aquello que pudiera escribirse estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

Aún no sabe muy bien que fue lo que le acercó al recinto, ni que razón poderosa le llevó a traspasar el muro invisible que otorgaba a esa parte del palacio la intimidad que precisaba para lo que allí acontecía.

Fascinado por su primera visión del lugar no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos no se habían detenido tras la puerta, si no que había seguido andando hasta entrar completamente.

Esa primera vez la recordaba con una viveza imposible.

El responsable del harén, un hombre frío y aterrador, castrado, le observaba, dispuesto a intervenir pero una seña del joven sultán le solicitó que se apartara.

Suspiró mas tranquilo, aunque no sacó el valor como para acercarse, prefirió quedarse a observar desde el lugar en el que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse.

Recordaba al joven, piel marfileña, cabellos celestes, ojos del color del cielo, tomándole en su boca, sin decoro de ningún tipo.

Sus labios sonrosados, hinchados , abarcando en su interior toda le extensión. El contraste en el tono de sus pieles lo hacía, si cabe, mas hipnótico que otra cosa.

Los suspiros eróticos que surgían del muchacho entre las piernas del joven sultán resonaban sin impedimento por toda la estancia. Todos los presentes parecía contemplar la hermosa escena, abandonando sus quehaceres propios para mirarles amarse sin pestañear por miedo a perderse algo.

Su intriga por el acto en sí le llevó a acercarse un poco mas, solo para ver mejor.

La estancia, una inmensa alcoba con innumerables lechos repartidos por todas partes, era blanca, al menos ese era el tono de las piedras que lo conformaban. El resto de colorido, de las telas, las frutas repartidas, la música que surgía de algún lugar impreciso que no supo ubicar, era puesto por sus habitantes.

El olor dulzón lo llenaba todo, igual que el sonido de una pequeña corriente de agua que recorría la estancia por su parte exterior.

Aunque su verdadera atención se centró de inmediato en la visión de aquel joven que se desvivía por complacer a su rey.

Aomine le miró, en el momento justo del éxtasis, cometió el error de perderse en su mirada en ese instante suspendido en el tiempo, cuando el cuerpo deja de ser mortal para convertirse en algo efímero e intocable, algo tan etéreo como el aire.

Su reacción fue salir corriendo del lugar.

Se escondió en lo mas alejado de la biblioteca durante horas.

No por temor a un castigo, si no por que su ignorancia sobre lo que había visto le avergonzaba. Tantos y tantos libros y no concebía una razón lógica para que ese muchacho besara las intimidades de su rey con tanta impudicia.

Sus libros tenían la respuesta que buscaba, y la halló. Tardó semanas, eternas horas leyendo sin descanso, pero terminó por comprender, o al menos darle una lógica tangible a lo que había visto.

Pidió permiso a la sultana, y quedó en manos del maestro del harén durante otras tantas semanas.

Sakurai aprendió todo lo que las artes amatorias le ofrecían, con una sola idea en mente, formar parte de la intimidad de Aomine, y una parte importante.

La primera vez que yació con él, se sintió perdido, inseguro, avergonzado. No concebía el hecho de hacer algo tan íntimo y privado delante de tantas personas.

Nada de lo que había leído le podía preparar para esa primera y confusa experiencia. Ni siquiera sus horas junto al maestro le llevaron a pensar que el trance sería de ese modo.

Quizá lo único que no le gustó fue el hecho de saberse observado por todos.

Aunque pronto comprendió que la vergüenza no tenía cabida en aquél recinto, y que la desnudez no es mas que una parte de nosotros mismos.

No había mas misterio.

…...

– Quedaos aquí, voy por comida. – Sakurai se ajustó las tiras de cuero en el cuerpo, con las que pretendía traer su preciada carga sin esfuerzo. – Os lo ruego, no os mováis.

El futuro sultán asintió, no muy feliz de quedar relegado a poco mas que el papel de un anciano inútil, pero totalmente consciente de su precaria situación.

…..

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada en cuanto se vio a solas con sus pensamientos. Nunca había salido de palacio, por lo que no sabía donde se encontraba, ni contaba con aliados o simpatizantes a los que acudir en busca de ayuda y refugio.

Convino que su madre había hecho un preciso trabajo buscando personas que pudieran apoyarle llegado el momento. De su propio harén nunca pensó en el tímido y confuso Sakurai.

Seguía sin comprender la razón por la que le había confiado su vida tan fácilmente. En ese preciso instante podría estar urdiendo una intriga en su contra por una suma jugosa, su propia vivienda o la posibilidad de alejarse del palacio para gozar de una libertad, en cierto modo coartada por sus caprichos; era él quien insistía en mantenerlo cerca, con sus palabras, sus presentes y sus actos, de un modo inconsciente había maquinado un modo de estar juntos casi la totalidad del día.

Suspiró.

Tentado de abrir una de las contraventanas y mirar al exterior, acortó los pasos que le separaban de ella. Aunque sus dedos quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

No era prisionero, no.

Era una preciada mercancía, que debía custodiarse en el mas grande de los secretismos...

Debía esperar, había dado su palabra, y la palabra de un sultán es absoluta. Su madre se aseguró de que comprendiera eso desde su mas tierna infancia.

El tiempo se sucedía, lento pesado. Podía escuchar el bullicio de la vida al otro lado de las gruesas paredes de adobe, el balar del rebaño que habían esquivado al llegar... un riachuelo cercano, las mujeres cantaban para adornar la acción de lavar la ropa... risas de niños, jugando.

No podía verlos y sin embargo, era capaz de imaginar hasta el mas ínfimo de sus detalles.

Estaban cerca, y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos.

Un pequeño sobresalto le hizo perder la compostura cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, solo el espacio necesario para que Sakurai ingresara en su interior.

Descubrió su cabeza y dejó la tela y las bolsas con alimento a un lado.

Extendió la mano con una fruta en ella, ofreciéndosela primero antes de comer él mismo.

– Los envía vuestra madre. – Eran melocotones, jugosos y rosados.

– ¿La has visto?, ¿Está bien?. – Casi con admiración, acarició la suave piel de la fruta en su palma. – ¿Cómo has entrado al palacio sin ser visto?.

– Tengo mis recursos, conozco entradas secretas y pasillos antiguos. – Colocó una pequeña jarra con vino dulce y un trozo de queso blanco, junto al pan de la noche anterior sobre una de las telas, a modo de mantel. – Vuestra madre se encuentra sana y salva, junto a la mayor parte de su séquito, en la parte oeste del jardín. El atacante es vuestro tío, no le hará daño... por lo que he podido escuchar su intención es matar a vuestro padre y tomar a la sultana como esposa.

– Maldito... – Murmuró. La revelación le había dejado sin hambre de repente.

– De algún modo, vuestra madre le ha hecho creer que no os encontráis en el palacio; cree que estáis con vuestro padre...

Suspiró un poco mas aliviado. De algún modo se encontraba a salvo, aunque a merced de que su padre regresara cuanto antes.

– ¿Algo mas?. – Sonó tan desamparado que por instante frente a él, el joven sultán se transformó en el niño que conoció la primera vez que pisó el palacio, con cinco años.

– He tomado prestada una de las águilas del ejercito, y he enviado una breve misiva a vuestro padre, contándole lo que ha sucedido y que su hijo se encuentra bien. Sinceramente, espero que el pajarito haga bien su labor. – Bromeó al final, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa acudiera a sus labios sin pretenderlo. – Lamento no ser una compañía agradable, pero solo nos queda esperar.

– Eres la única compañía que deseo. – Alargó la mano, posando el pulgar en sus labios, acariciando del mismo modo que había hecho con el melocotón.

Eran cálidos, suaves.

Se inclinó para besarle. La sorpresa le hizo dudar un segundo, amagar un paso atrás que no llegó a producirse.

Sakurai siente en sus labios los del joven sultán; saben a melocotón, y a vino.

No sabe por qué le parece un momento de lo mas adecuado para dedicarle unos instantes a la auto-complacencia.

Los tibios rayos del sol entran en la estancia por las imperfecciones de las contraventanas, bajo la puerta, por las junturas de las vigas del techo. Sin llegar a abrir la ventana, un tenue resplandor anaranjado y mate llena el cuarto, insinuando sus formas pero sin mostrarlas.

Hay algo que les rodea, les insta a seguir con lo que hacen. Saber que de algún modo su madre está a salvo, y que lo único que le queda esperar le tranquiliza; esa tensión que lo atenazaba se había alejado con solo unas pocas palabras de su boca... de esa boca que llevaba un rato besando sin tregua.

– Mi señor... no creo que … – Su mente dice que no es buena idea, que no es el mejor momento, que quizá, solo quizá, el joven sultán se está dejando llevar por la situación...

– Por favor... te lo suplico... – Murmura, abandonando sus labios, siguiendo un camino hasta su hombro, deslizando con dos dedos el lazo que mantiene la camisola cerrada, hasta deshacer el nudo, abriendo al paso de su lengua.

Sakurai comprende, mucho mas allá del gesto.

Es un orgulloso príncipe, instruido para el liderazgo, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo a su gusto.

De pronto su mundo se descoloca, de un modo brutal y bizarro. Seguramente ha pasado los minutos a solas pensando, temiendo los miles de finales posibles.

Aterrado.

Esa es la palabra que busca.

Solo necesita algo familiar que le devuelva la confianza perdida; y nada mas cotidiano que sus brazos, sus labios, sus besos...

Pagarle su devoción con lo único que puede, su propio cuerpo.

En el harén habían yacido juntos infinidad de veces, se habían conocido, amado y descubierto en cada ocasión, siempre sabiéndose complacido en todos los rincones de su persona.

Esto era distinto. Sakurai podía notar en sus gestos dubitativos la lucha interna del moreno.

Sus dedos, acostumbrados al tacto contrario, dudaban, como aquella primera vez en la que asustado tuvo su primera visión de un hombre excitado.

Aomine conocía el placer de ser tomado, del mismo modo en el que él poseía siempre que le apetecía, a cualquiera de sus amantes, pero Sakurai fue distinto casi desde el principio.

Recordaba cada segundo con cualquiera de los otros... Pero Ryo, tenía esa aura familiar, esa sensación al terminar de que estaba en casa, en el hogar... de que era amado completamente.

El lecho de pieles seguía en su sitio, en mitad de la sala central.

Le invitó con un gesto de la mano a tumbarse, despojándose de la camisola cobriza y dejándola con cierta ceremonia sobre la comida que había traído con tanto peligro. Aomine sonrió a los melocotones, y tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña vasija con aceite antes de girarse y mirarle.

Sakurai suspiró alzando los hombros.

Le esperaba, a él, para que hiciera lo que quisiera, como había sido siempre.

Se mordió el labio. La visión del joven sultán acercándose a él, con el torso descubierto y la vasija en su mano, era una promesa de muchos suspiros.

Las líneas de su cuerpo, en la penumbra … era mas hermoso que una luna llena en el desierto... y hay pocas cosas mas hermosas que eso.

Tumbado sobre la suave piel se despojó de las prendas. Lo último que quería era hacerle esperar. Extendió la mano, palma arriba, dispuesto a recibir el aceite como un regalo con el que hacer la unión entre ellos mucho mas suave y placentera que si carecieran del tan preciado líquido.

Conocía la experiencia de hacerlo sin la sedosa calidez del aceite, y no era nada agradable.

Aomine se paró al borde del peludo lecho. Le miró, intensamente, pensando para sí mismo, tomando una decisión de vital importancia perdido en el brillo de los ojos contrarios.

Bajó su mirada azul al aceite, y después a la mano extendida de su amante, que esperaba pacientemente.

Desató el pantalón con la mano libre, y dejó que cayera a sus pies, dejándole desnudo frente a él, de pie, a merced de su mirada.

Su miembro flácido pendía en mitad de una generosa mata de vello oscuro. Podía verlo sin necesidad de mirarlo. Sakurai había memorizado cada una de sus líneas, curvas, hendiduras, valles y cumbres en todos sus encuentros.

Incluso con la falta absoluta de luz, solo precisaba de cerrar sus ojos para verle en su totalidad con la misma nitidez que el ofrecería la luz del medio día.

Se arrodilló, caminó sobre sus rodillas un par de pasos, hasta quedar al borde, a la altura de sus muslos.

Esperaba una orden, un deseo, algo. Su voz siempre que intimaban se incrustaba en lo mas profundo de su mente y se quedaba ahí, clavada como el mas afilado de los cuchillos.

Un gesto con el que le indicaba que hacer, que deseaba, pero Aomine solo estaba ahí de pie, mirándole, desnudo y en silencio.

Ni un indicio o indicación, nada. Trató de tomar el aceite con su mano, pero Aomine la retiró de su alcance. Una sonrisa a su gesto confuso es lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Tomó su mano, y la guió a su sexo, nada mas.

Sakurai obedeció, aunque comprendió que no era una orden, se afanó como siempre hacía en complacerlo.

Sus dedos iniciaron una caricia ascendente, retirando la fina piel para descubrir la suave punta y besarla. La lengua surgió inmediatamente. Trazando un camino en linea recta, recorrió la circunferencia, y subió, hasta su vientre, besando con la punta de la lengua el vello eléctrico y rizado de su pubis. Subió un poco mas, hasta el punto justo que hay bajo el ombligo.

De repente echó de menos el pendiente que adornaba esa parte, como su frío metal se sentía entre sus labios.

Por fin comenzaba a reaccionar. La sangre empezaba a acumularse en lugar apropiado, a llenarle y endurecer su pene.

Contento por que sus caricias surtían efecto, abarcó toda la extensión entre sus ardientes labios, hasta tocar su vientre con la punta de la nariz, para alejarse y solo alojar la cabeza redonda dentro de su boca.

Aomine posó su mano en lo alto de la cabeza, ignorante de la suavidad de sus castaños cabellos, concentrado únicamente en el ritmo cadencioso y profundo con el que Sakurai lo tomaba con la boca.

Un jadeo, bajito, y otro, y otro mas.

Sus caderas seguían el vaivén, temiendo que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo complacido por la postura. Le gustaba verle desde ahí, tenía un vista preciosa de su cuerpo arrodillado, de su mano libre auto-complaciéndose al mismo ritmo con el que sus labios le llevaban a la locura mas insana.

Un momento de lucidez, cerca del final... el pequeño corcho que tapaba la vasija cayendo en la pieles y botando fuera, rodando por las tablas del suelo.

Sakurai se detiene, por el sonido. El pecho de Aomine sube y baja, rápidamente. Una gota transparente surge de la punta, resbala y cae, junto a la saliva que lo empapa por toda la extensión hasta uno de los muslos del arrodillado.

De nuevo le solicita el aceite, pero no se lo entrega, no quiere.

En su lugar lo vuelca sin cuidado, empapando su propia mano, haciéndola desparecer a su espalda.

Aomine cae de rodillas frente a él, obligándole a mirar hacia arriba por la diferencia de estatura entre ellos.

Desde esa cercanía puede ver perfectamente la arruga en lo alto de su nariz, con la que muestra la contradicción, la lucha con la que su cuerpo se somete a los sentidos. El placer en sus caderas, la molestia inicial provocada por sus propios dedos internándose profundamente en su cuerpo.

Sakurai no sabe que hacer, no sabe si continuar, o solo disfrutar mirándole.

Al final es su mano la que se mueve por el, tomándolo entre sus dedos, acariciando con lentitud, tratando de acompasar de algún modo el ruidito acuoso que se escucha por encima de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Jadea en sus labios; ha encontrado el punto, el lugar exacto en sus entrañas en el que el placer se transforma en algo vivo y le devora por dentro hasta consumirle.

Sakurai se tumba, quizá para cambiar el punto en el que le mira, para disfrutar de la totalidad de la visión de su cuerpo siendo violentado por sus propios dedos. Su rostro alterado, sus labios susurrantes … el modo en el que sus costillas se mueven en cada respiración, en el que su pene duro y brillante de saliva cabecea en cada incursión.

No existe nada mas hermoso en la tierra, ni siquiera en la tierra de ensueño en la que habitan.

Aomine retira los dedos de su interior. Gimotea contrariado, por la sensación de abandono, o por la apremiante necesidad de alcanzar el final que ya siente en sus entrañas imparable.

Monta sus muslos, levantando el recipiente con el aceite por encima de su nariz, dejando que el resto del resbaladizo liquido empape hasta el lecho bajo ellos.

Aún así, rodea entre sus dedos el pene de Sakurai, extiende con cariño, y solo cuando lo cree apropiado se alza sobre él, buscando con la punta del pálido miembro su entrada, mas que preparada y ansiosa por recibirle.

Los lamentos surgen entre sus labios, despacio, con cada centímetro que gana, fuego y dolor, leve, pero dolor. Nada que ver con dos dedos...

Muerde sus labios, los aprieta, temiendo decir algo que ofenda a su rey. No se mueve, nada, ni un poco. Sakurai se deja hacer, espera, sin tocarle.

El cuerpo sobre él le parece arder, suave, blando, caliente. Su pene atrapado en la dulce y dolorosa tortura del ardiente interior, queriendo moverse pero sin hacerlo, a la espera.

Es cuando lo siente, que ya no puede entrar mas. Sus caderas se mueven, en un balanceo cadencioso, lento y calculado. Sacando apenas un poco para volver a acogerlo con la misma lentitud.

Sus manos buscan contacto, primero en sus caderas, luego a su vientre. Le ayuda, estimulando con la mano, alzando la barbilla en su dirección.

Un beso desesperado, perdido en la corriente ilógica del deseo.

Nada tiene sentido, ni ellos haciendo el amor de ese modo, ahí, con todo lo que les rodea, tan extraño e irreal.

Solo son dos hombres.

Ahí le llega su revelación.

Simplemente dos seres humanos amándose.

Sin temores, ni preocupaciones. Sin posesiones, ni títulos, ni riquezas. Sin tratamientos, formalismos, pretensiones.

Solo dos hombres, perdidos en el tacto contrario, en los besos, lamentos y jadeos ardientes.

Buscando un final tan antiguo como el mundo.

Aomine tiene su final, que sale disparado entre sus vientres. Ráfagas cálidas, resbaladizas, brillantes, palpitando hasta vaciarse.

El aire a su alrededor se detiene, el tiempo se mide en jadeos, en caricias cansadas que van y vienen.

Sus muslos se cierran en torno a Sakurai, le apresa con ellos, y con el peso de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo desprende un aroma que le excita mas y mas. Le gustaría moverse, pero …

Aomine sonríe, comprendiendo su terrible dilema.

Es él quien inicia el vaivén, mas rápido, mas profundo y brutal. No le da tregua ni un solo instante. No tiene que mover nada, pro que aunque quisiera, el cuerpo sobre el suyo sabe como hacerlo, y lo hace muy bien.

Si esperaba alargar el momento mucho mas, se equivocó.

Una descarga nació en su columna, elevando su trasero, insertándose mas profundamente en el moreno, hasta elevarle con él. Estalló en su interior, dejando que la sensación le recorriera completamente hasta el rincón mas escondido de su anatomía.

Aomine se mueve despacio, sacándole de sus entrañas y tumbándose a su lado.

La realidad vuelve poco a poco a ellos, al ritmo en que sus respiraciones se tornan lentas, y que sus cuerpos comienzan a extrañar el de su amante, a pesar de estar a su lado.

Sakurai se arrodilla, a la altura de sus caderas.

– ¿Estás bien?... yo … – Confuso, afrentado, no sabe que hacer, que decir para no importunarle.

Es consciente de que lo que acaba de ocurrir es tan inusual como el sol a media noche.

– Si. – Gira su cara, le mira, sonriéndole de lado. – Estoy bien, muy bien... Tengo hambre... comamos.

Por un momento, solo uno, le mira sin comprender.

Pero pronto la normalidad acude a él. Solo es un hombre, uno mas. Fuera formalismos.

No ha sido un poco de sexo para desconectar del mundo, ha sido una total entrega, una demostración de confianza, respeto, amor.

No saben que les deparará el mañana, si su tío tomará el palacio, si les darán caza, los matarán o tendrán que huir como perros.

Lo único que saben es que están desnudos, saciados, oliendo a si mismos, sudor, semen, aceite, saliva y piel.

Que tienen hambre... y ganas de que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

Aunque Sakurai desearía, aunque sea un poco, que su cautiverio se alargara un poco mas...

Le mira, sonríe. Se levanta por la comida, para disfrutarla en el lecho, tumbados, desnudos.

Quiere alimentarle, sentir en sus dedos la dulzura de sus labios al tomar el alimento directamente de sus yemas.

Quiere disfrutar de sus miradas, del modo en el que su rostro se mueve en cada bocado. De sus dedos alargándose para tomar el vino entre ellos, de su profunda voz pidiendo un poco mas de pan...

El resto del mundo, puede esperar por ellos.

Y que el destino decida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se terminó.

He de dar las gracias por la invitación, y decir que ha sido un auténtico reto y dolor de cabeza terminarlo. No me gustan mucho los lemons, o mas bien como me quedan, pero eso ya es algo mío.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado de su lectura.

Sin mas me despido.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
